The present invention is related to an improved woven strap lock structure, and more particularly to a woven strap lock structure with double locking effect.
The conventional locking apparatuses include numeral system and key-driven system. The numeral system includes numeral wheel type and press key type. These locking apparatuses are widely applied to various fields. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. 369068, entitled “hanging lock structure” and Taiwanese Patent No. 498918, entitled “hanging lock structure (5)” disclose locks pertaining to key-driven system. Taiwanese Patent No. 32470, entitled “numeral lock of baggage case or suitcase” and Taiwanese Patent No. 46563, entitled “adjustable numeral lock of suitcase” disclose locks pertaining to numeral system.
Practically, after the baggage case or suitcase is locked and transferred to a destination, it often takes place that a user misses the key or forgets to bring the key or forgets the unlocking number and cannot open the baggage case or suitcase. Under such circumstance, it is necessary to ask a locksmith to unlock or even break the lock for opening the baggage case or suitcase.
In another condition, it is known that when checked by U.S. customs workers, in case it is found the customs workers that the contents of the baggage case or suitcase are suspicious, the customs workers are authorized by U.S. government to forcedly break off the lock of the baggage case or suitcase and open the same for checking the contents. The damaged lock will be a loss of a user and will lead to trouble and inconvenience to the user, especially during travel.
In order to improve the above situation, U.S. government and customs regulate that the lock manufacturers must provide a standard key for the customs for opening all the locks manufactured by the manufacturers. According to this regulation, there are several lock manufacturers all over the world who are allowed to manufacture such locks.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a locking apparatus which meets the regulation of U.S. government and customs. In case a user forgets to bring the unlocking tool or forgets the unlocking number, the locking apparatus provides another unlocking measure for the user.